Dreams and Disasters
by AvianAuthor
Summary: A group of kids meet online, all sharing one thing in common: they want to grow wings. Working together and learning as much as they can, they learn how. It could be all they ever dreamed of, or it could be a complete disaster.
1. Chapter 1

SilverFawn: Hey, are you guys still up?

RedGriffon: I am.

GreenTurtle: Me too.

PinkBunny: I'm awake.

BlueLeopard: I'm set.

SilverFawn: That's good. Now gather round my children, because we have a lot to talk about now that the entire flock has been found. First off, what area do you all live in, so I can decide where we meet up.

RedGriffon: I live in Canada.

SilverFawn: Lovely. I'll meet you somewhere in Central Park of New York.

BlueLeopard: I live in Washington state.

SilverFawn: I'll pick you up at Mount Rushmore

GreenTurtle: I live in Texas.

SilverFawn: I'll meet you at The Alamo.

PinkBunny: I'm in California

SilverFawn: I'll get you at the Hollywood Walk of Fame.

SilverFawn: That's everybody! Okay then, I will be picking you guys up, and don't ask how I know we'll have wings by then, but I sense that we will. In order: Griffon, Turtle, Bunny , and then Leopard.

RedGriffon: Ok.

PinkBunny: Got it!

BlueLeopard: Whatever you say.

GreenTurtle: Okay.

SilverFawn: Today, I'd also like to start Flock P-Shifting. Which will start tonight, 11:00 PM eastern time. I expect all of you to participate. It will be every night. Same time. If you fall asleep, that's okay. Anyway, are there any questions?

GreenTurtle: Nope.

BlueLeopard: Not really.

RedGriffon: No.

PinkBunny: I have one.

SilverFawn: Yes, Bunny?

PinkBunny: How do we P-Shift again?

SilverFawn: Okay, let's go over this one last time. P-Shifting is the final shifting process. After we have successfully changed our mindset to avians, our bodies are ready to grow actual wings. Shifting takes the regular cell manipulation rates in out bodies and shifts them towards becoming wings. How we do that is simple: we imagine ourselves growing wings. We put our energy into our backs, imagining out backs stretching painfully and becoming feathered wings. If we do it right, it should take only 8 months minimum. But it could take longer for the newer people.

PinkBunny: Okay. Thanks, Fawn.

SilverFawn: Anytime.

GreenTurtle: How is everybody?

SilverFawn: I'm soaking wet because I forgot that I had Color Guard practice and went to the bus instead if the band room. Love rain. But wet jeans suck.

GreenTurtle: Aw, Fawn. That's no fun.

BlueLeopard: I know how you feel. It's like, always raining here.

RedGriffon: I like the rain.

PinkBunny: I'm sorry that happened, but I have to go now guys. Bye!

[PinkBunny left the conversation]

GreenTurtle: I'm gonna go too. I'm getting a little tired.

[GreenTurtle left the conversation]

[BlueLeopard left the conversation]

SilverFawn: See you tomorrow Griffon.

[SilverFawn left the conversation]

[RedGriffon left the conversation]


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much to MaximumRidder99 for the first review and all that support! I'm deciding to try to make my chapters longer, and we will get to the real action soon. Anyways, enjoy!**

SilverFawn: So, how did shifting go for everyone last night?

RedGriffon: Good on my end. You?

SilverFawn: Better than ever!

RedGriffon: I think you'll get your wings first.

SilverFawn: I do too.

GreenTurtle: Hey, guys! My shifting went well too!

BlueLeopard: You guys are up early.

SilverFawn: It's nearly noon here.

BlueLeopard: Whatever. I had some nice pains too.

PinkBunny: So, all of us had good shifting?

SilverFawn: It appears so. That's good. Anyway, now that that's over with, what are you guys doing?

PinkBunny: Nothing really. Talking to you guys.

GreenTurtle: I'm at a restaurant, because you all know my parents blocked chat on our wifi for some reason.

SilverFawn: Yeah. It's just. Ugh. Such an inconvenience to find a new chat each time they block it. So I'll do that later.

GreenTurtle: Thanks, Fawn.

RedGriffon: I'm about to go throw knives, so don't forget to message me the new chat before you all sign off.

BlueLeopard: Don't worry, Griffon. I'll remind her before I go.

SilverFawn: Hey! I'm not that forgetful!

RedGriffon: Thanks man. I'm going to go now, but message me if you need me.

[RefGriffon left the conversation]

GreenTurtle: I have to go too. I'm leaving the restaurant.

SilverFawn: I'll make sure to invite you to the new chat.

GreenTurtle: Thanks.

[GreenTurtle left the conversation]

PinkBunny: So, that leave you, me and Leopard.

BlueLeopard: That's right! Just me and two girls.

SilverFawn: If I was near you, I'd slap you.

PinkBunny: Fawn, you would probably have killed him by now

BlueLeopard: That's true.

SilverFawn: I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell everybody, but now is a good time before I go on about how I would kill Leopard. I've mastered my Pyrokinesis.

BlueLeopard: That's great! Wait, mastered how?

PinkBunny: I'm so happy for you, Fawn!

SilverFawn: Mastered as in I can conjure it out of nowhere. When I first did it, I scared the shit out of myself. It was like, whoosh, there goes a small fire in my hand. It wasn't in my hand really. Slightly above it.

BlueLeopard: Wait, isn't that impossible? Without fuel, a fire can't burn.

SilverFawn: That's what I originally thought. But maybe the fuel is coming from me? Like my energy or spirit. Something like that. Science can explain lots of things. But I just made fire come out of my hand. And I don't care who you ask. That's epic.

PinkBunny: Wait, didn't you mention a while ago that you had a dream where you did the same thing, but was in a field and was dancing with the fire?

BlueLeopard: I think she did.

SilverFawn: I did. Let me go drag it up!

SilverFawn: Here it is: I was standing in a grass clearing, open grass met trees in every direction. It was night, but the moon and stars shone brightly. Taking a deep breath, I began to dance. The motions felt so natural. So practiced. But I hadn't done or seen such a thing in my life. Then it got even more interesting. I held out my hands, and ribbons of fire came from them. I made sure not to burn anything, but I began to dance again. The fire highlighting my every move. When my silent music crescendoed, I three a fireball above my and jumped into it. I rose out of it, my ashy gray wings spread. Then I woke up.

PinkBunny: Do you think that's going to actually happen?

BlueLeopard: Do you think any of is were with you?

SilverFawn: It could happen. It's a possibility. And I think I was with Griffon, but I might have also been alone.

BlueLeopard: You were probably showing off to him. Are you going to write 'I love you' in fire too?

SilverFawn: I don't love him. Don't be ridiculous. My personality doesn't allow for such things. And he's my first pick up according to my dreams, so it makes sense I would be with him if I was with anyone.

PinkBunny: It's okay to like somebody, Fawn.

BlueLeopard: Your personality doesn't allow it?

SilverFawn: I'm not the loving type. I don't understand it at all. It's nothing but a hindrance to me and our flock. What if I was making doll eyes at some cute human while you guys were in trouble? I don't need that.

BlueLeopard: We can take care of ourselves! But knowing you, nothing can change your mind.

PinkBunny: That's why we like you. You know what you're doing, and nothing can change your plans.

BlueLeopard: I couldn't have said it better. Though I wouldn't mind if you were head over heels for me either. Kidding. Kidding. Maybe.

SilverFawn: Thanks, Bunny. And Leopard, if I would fall in love, it would be with someone like Owl City. Definitely not you. But that's okay. Because you're still my family. Rule #6: Flock is family. And family is forever.

PinkBunny: Rule six is my favorite.

BlueLeopard: What happened to five? Did you skip a number?

SilverFawn: No, I didn't. You just left when I made it.

BlueLeopard: What is it then?

PinkBunny: It's Always make time for the flock.

SilverFawn: That's right. And as much as I love talking to you guys , I'm going to go play with fire.

[SilverFawn left the conversation]

BlueLeopard: Hope she's fire proof now, because she's probably going to burn herself a lot if she's not.

PinkBunny: I think she can handle it. She's Fawn, it's nothing new to her. She's pretty much experienced her entire life by now through dreams.

BlueLeopard: Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to work, so later.

[BlueLeopard left the conversation]

PinkBunny: Alright. Bye then.

[PinkBunny left the conversation]


	3. Chapter 3

[SilverFawn opened chat]

[RedGriffon joined chat]

SilverFawn: Hey!

RedGriffon: Hi.

SilverFawn: How's it going?

RedGriffon: Pretty good. You?

SilverFawn: Good. Managed not to burn myself yesterday. Or anything else for that matter.

RedGriffon: Wait, what?

[GreenTurtle joined chat]

GreenTurtle: Hey guys.

SilverFawn: Perfect timing. You guys left before I could tell you: I made fire yesterday. With only my hand. Cool huh?

GreenTurtle: Wow, Fawn! That's really cool.

RedGriffon: Cool.

SilverFawn: Yeah. I've been practicing really hard, and I can sustain a flame for a few minutes now.

RedGriffon: That's good. Be careful though.

[PinkBunny joined chat]

SilverFawn: I will.

PinkBunny: You will what?

SilverFawn: Be careful. I just told Turtle and Griffon about my advancements in Pyrokinesis.

GreenTurtle: Yeah.

PinkBunny: Oh.

SilverFawn: Hey, does anybody know where Leopard could be? Haven't seen him online all day.

RedGriffon: He's probably asleep.

PinkBunny: Either asleep or at work

[BlueLeopard joined chat]

SilverFawn: Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

BlueLeopard: What? I wanted to sleep in today.

PinkBunny: You sleep a lot.

SilverFawn: That's going to change soon.

BlueLeopard: What do you mean?

SilverFawn: Let me break this down for you. We are a flock. When we get wings, we will be leaving our homes. I told you all that. And we all can't just wait for you to wake up. We aren't going to ever come back home, so we have to make sure we are all awake and alert. Make sense?

RedGriffon: Wait, never go back home?

SilverFawn: Never. We would be risking our secrecy as avians.

PinkBunny: But they're our parents! They'd understand!

BlueLeopard: I don't see what the big fuss is. Leaving our parents. I'm more worried for my precious sleep.

SilverFawn: You would Leopard. Anyways, guys, you should've been prepared to leave everything behind. And I told you that.

GreenTurtle: Yeah. I remember when you first explained it to me.

SilverFawn: So, Griffon and Bunny, are you understanding now why I refer to the flock as family? We're making a new one. Leaving the old behind.

PinkBunny: But... My mom...

SilverFawn: She can live just fine without you.

RedGriffon: If you say so. But we can still go to Canada every now and then right?

PinkBunny: But I don't wanna leave forever.

SilverFawn: Wings or family is a hard decision, Bunny. And yes. Visiting Canadia seems like a nice vacation.

RedGriffon: Canadia?

SilverFawn: It's what me and my friends call Canada.

RedGriffon: Oh.

GreenTurtle: One of my guy friends calls it that too. It's an American thing.

BlueLeopard: Because Americans are like that.

RedGriffon: Okay.

PinkBunny: I'm gonna go play with my cats. Bye guys!

[PinkBunny left the conversation]

SilverFawn: Who here has animals? I didn't even know Bunny would want cats. I would think she would like, you know, bunnies.

BlueLeopard: I have a dog.

GreenTurtle: I have a dog.

RedGriffon: I have a dog too.

SilverFawn: I have three. If we could ever, as unlikely as it is, come across a winged dog, we're taking it.

RedGriffon: I second that motion. But now I have to go walk my dog. Later.

[RedGriffon left the conversation]

BlueLeopard: I don't think a dog is capable of shifting. But that would be cool.

GreenTurtle: I've heard of weirder things.

[SilverFawn left the conversation]

GreenTurtle: Where'd Fawn go? She just left.

BlueLeopard: She probably got bored. I'm gonna go too. Don't forget to shift tonight.

[BlueLeopard left the conversation]

[GreenTurtle left the conversation]

{A few weeks pass}

SilverFawn: Guys! Listen up! This is the last you're gonna hear from my from chat!

RedGriffon: What is it?

GreenTurtle: Yes?

BlueLeopard: I'm here.

PinkBunny: What's wrong?

SilverFawn: My wings have finally started to come in. They're little things right now, only about a foot long total, but I have to leave before my family takes notice. I will be heading North towards Griffon. Be ready. You'll have to do the same soon. I have to go pack, so I bid you farewell.

[SilverFawn left the conversation]

PinkBunny: Wow! This is so exciting. Fawn has her wings! Shifting is working!

RedGriffon: That means I better have my bag packed, cause I'm next.

[RedGriffon left the conversation]

GreenTurtle: This is almost too good to be true. I have to go pack a bag too.

[GreenTurtle left the conversation]

BlueLeopard: Bunny, we're the last to get picked up, so don't pack up just yet.

PinkBunny: Okay, but now I'm going to be shifting more than ever! This is just the extra push I needed to really get into it. I'm so excited!

BlueLeopard: I am too. Let's just hope everything goes according to Fawn's dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

I closed chat, hoping my flock would be ready for me when I reached them. I grabbed my school bag, dumped everything out of them, and started packing. Taking a whole bunch of pencils and a sharpener, I put those in the front pocket. Pulling out all my empty journals, I put them into my bag as well. Sorting through my clothes, I revealed the pocket knife I've kept hidden from my mother and stuck it in my pocket. Pulling out three if my favorite shirts, I cut holes for my wings in each and packed them away. Pulling out some jeans, I placed them on top of all my shirts. I also made sure to pack my backless bras and extra underwear. Once I had all my clothing situated, I packed my MP3 and charger. I know electronics weren't good to bring , but the only thing it can do is play music. Which is useful when you're going to be walking for hours on end. I went downstairs, checking the time. Three o'clock. My mother would be home in two hours. I hastily took all the water and food that I could, avoiding everything in the fridge and freezer. That would rot too quickly and would just waste space. Putting on my bag, I went outside and immediately followed the road that was a straight path to New York.

After an hour of walking, I remembered that I had packed my MP3. I swung my pack around and dug it out of the front pocket. Pulling up my good and putting in my earbuds, I hit shuffle. My favorite song came on, and couldn't help but smile. I relaxed my dark gray wings under my uncut shirt, and began to sing.

"Shipwreck in a sea of faces

There's a dreamy world up there

Dear friends in higher places

Carry me away from here

Travel light, let the sun eclipse you

'Cause your flight is about to leave

And there's more to this brave adventure

Than you'd ever believe

Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you

Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery

'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high

So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind

And take to the sky (you take to the sky)

On the heels of war and wonder

There's a stormy world up there

You can't whisper above the thunder

But you can fly anywhere

Purple burst of paper birds

This picture paints a thousand words

So take a breath of myth and mystery

And don't look back

Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you

Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery

'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high

So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind

And take to the sky (you take to the sky)

There's a realm above the trees

Where the lost are finally found

Touch your feathers to the breeze

And leave the ground

Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you

Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery

'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high

So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind

And take to the sky,"

I almost didn't notice the cars that were heading down the road, so I made haste to hide in the first nearby, walking parallel with the road. Music still playing, I looked as the cars passed to see if they were cops. They weren't, but I probably had another half hour before my mom got home. I kept walking, and a few more cars passed. I was glad that I had thought to spend all my birthday money on music. It was way better than some video game.

The day dragged on, and I kept walking. When I finally stopped walking, it had been dark for a while. I turned off my MP3 player, changed into a slotted shirt and hoodie, and climbed a tree. It was a nice big pine tree, common in Virginia. I went as high as I could, and when I stopped, the view was stunning. Looking through the branches of the pine, I could see the multitude of stars above. Feeling myself grow drowsy, I closed my eyes and let the stars watch over me.

Morning came around far too quickly for my liking, but I had to get a move on. I first took off my hoodie and stretched my wings, which had pretty much double in size. Well, you know what they say, you grow the most when you're asleep. I had some real trouble figuring out how to fold them. When they were smaller yesterday, I didn't have to move them. Now I have to figure out how to fold them properly. Closing my eyes, I focused on all the muscles in my wings and back. They started to twitch, and it was hard to control. Reaching behind me, I began folding my wings by hand, then unfolding them. Eventually, my muscles got the hang of folding and unfolding my wings. I folded them in through the slits in my shirt, and then put my hoodie back on. Climbing back down, I put up my hood, turned my MP3 Player back on, and continued my northern migration. I was still struggling to wrap my head around the fact that I had done the impossible. I grew wings. No weird science, no gene splicing, just win old will power. Almost unconsciously, my wings shifted against my back. I would have to start strengthening the muscles in my wings for flight. I kept thinking about how I was going to do that until I walked into a a four way crossing. There was a telephone pole, littered with posters. One of them had my face on it. That was quick.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a picture my mom took a week ago. The header said 'MISSING', but I know she understands that I left. I mean, come on. I took lots of food, my journals (which I had realized would only be good as fire starters), and my MP3 Player. What could be more obvious than a runaway. I tore down the poster, one less place where people could see my face. Walking across, the road, I hoped that my flock was okay. After all, I didn't really give them much to go off of from location and such. Heck, poor Griffon has quite the trek ahead of him. I know that if I didn't stop more often, I would be there a whole before he was. My first real stop would have to be out of state. Can't chance anybody recognizing me. I probably am only about 10 miles from home, so I'm pretty sure Mom just put up posters. I can't be officially missing until I'm gone for 24 hours. That gives me another couple hours to get as much distance between me and the cops as possible.

{Meanwhile}

GreenTurtle: I hope Fawn is okay...

RedGriffon: I'm sure she's fine. She can handle herself just fine.

BlueLeopard: We all had to have seen it coming. She started shifting way before any of is. Makes sense she gets her wings first.

GreenTurtle: That's true. But I still worry. What if she gets caught?

PinkBunny: She won't.

RedGriffon: We don't know that for sure. But knowing her, she'll just escape and try again.

BlueLeopard: I wonder how long it'll take for her to fly.

GreenTurtle: We don't really know. Because it depends on how fast her wings grow. But probably a couple weeks once they are fully grown.

[Anonymous joins chat:

Anonymous: This is the police. I believe you know the location to a so called "SilverFawn"

BlueLeopard: Shit. It's the cops. I'm out.

[BlueLeopard left the conversation]

GreenTurtle: Why would we betray our leader?

RedGriffon: How do we even know of you're really the police?

Anonymous: Because a certain girl was reported missing and the last place she was online was here.

PinkBunny: It won't matter! You'll be looking on the ground, so you'll never find her!

RedGriffon: Bunny!

PinkBunny: I'm so sorry!

[PinkBunny left the conversation]

GreenTurtle: Bunny shouldn't have said that. Griffon, email me the new stuff later!

[GreenTurtle left the conversation]

Anonymous: We will find her. You can either help or be legally detained.

[RedGriffon left the conversation]

{Back On The Road}

I really hated growing pains back when I was still having my growth spurts. Now I have to have them again? But this time, for wings. Which hurts a lot more because they grow almost and inch a minute. I'm glad I finally took up a sport before I really grew wings. Because I'd be so screwed if I didn't. I would be so tired and hungry. I really don't need to eat unless I'm really hungry. Which just so happened to be right now. I needed lots of energy, which translates to lots of food, to keep my wings healthy and growing. By my estimation, they'll probably be fully grown in only a week considering my relatively normal weight and short height. By then, I should already have made her way to New York. That is, unless I encounter some minor setback. Like encountering a cop. That wouldn't be good. But I think I'm doing good about staying on the DL. I don't have anything to worry about. I got a nice apple out of my bag and took a bite. Nothing tasted better at the moment after not eating for an entire day. Not that I was starving. I just hadn't eaten in a while. I needed to get used to that, because I had to make sure that I always had enough food to eat. After finishing my oh so crisp apple, I threw the core into the woods to be turned into soil by little worms and fungi. I've never been this far from home before, and I rather liked it. I had a newfound sense of freedom. Once again, I stopped walking a few hours after dark. Feeling a little tired, I climbed up another pine tree and looked out towards it. A few miles away, I could see the bright lights of a city in the distance. Maybe I could figure out how far I've walked, then calculate how much time I could focus on just wings instead of walking. I need to get the muscles strong before they're fully grown. My last thought was one of hope: That maybe, just maybe, somebody would help me.


	6. Chapter 6

I could see it. My destination. It was a small house, but a house nonetheless. I was throughly drenched, as it was pouring down raining. I was thankful that he didn't ask why I ran away. The less people that knew, the better. I finally made it inside and locked the door behind me. The cops would never look here.

I woke with a start. I've had yet another vision. You see, every now and then, I see the future. Parts of it at least. As I got ready and started walking towards the city. It didn't take long. Maybe twenty minutes tops. I knew I had to take special care not to get caught. The best and worst thing about the city is that there is always a lot of people. Lots of people can either help hide you or trap you within them. I didn't really need any supplies, so I decided to be smart and use the bathrooms at a 7-11 to get changed and do some basic oral hygiene. Once I located the bathroom after about five minutes of searching, I made sure to lock the door behind me so I can loosen up my wings from being folded up for so long. Once I got my wing adapted clothes on, I stretched out my wings. They were pretty big. About six feet across, they were a nice manageable size. But I still had about six more feet to go. To be flight sized anyway. I started trying to move my wings in new ways, trying to get used to using different muscles in different ways. The fact that most the time I've had them that I've had them folded up tight under my shirt has made it so that some of my wing muscles are more developed than others. I flexed them in ways I didn't know they would be able to flex. I had been in the bathroom for a good thirty minutes, so I had to get out. I put my hoodie on over my slotted shirt and went out of the bathroom. Nobody else was in the store but me and the guy who ran the cash register. Then, the TV behind him went to the news. On it, a picture of my face. Well, isn't that some shit. The guy, who was watching the TH, turned and saw my face. Not good. Not good. He motioned me over, and I wanted to bolt. But maybe this had something to do with my vision.

"Are you that runaway girl on TV?" he asked me.

Sizing him up, "Yeah, what if?"

He handed me a map, "I don't care why you ran away, but I can help you. Go to the place on that map, it's my house. I haven't been there in a few months, but you can stay there for a while if you want." With a simple nod, I walked out. So that was the house I was looking at! If I hadn't had that vision, I would've bolted straight out of there without looking back. Guess that's why I have them, so I don't do something I will regret. Right on cue, it started raining hard. It wasn't a long walk, especially since I already had a vague knowledge of where the house was located. Then I could see it. My destination. It was a small house, but a house nonetheless. I was throughly drenched, as it was pouring down raining. I was thankful that he didn't ask why I ran away. The less people that knew, the better. I finally made it inside and locked the door behind me. The cops would never look here. I looked around the house until I found some towels and managed to dry myself off. Peeling off my wet clothes, I put on some nice dry ones (changing for the second time that day), and threw my clothes in the dryer that was in the kitchen. Luckily, the guy had a blow dryer, because through my shirt, my wings also got soaking wet. And wet feathers are not good. So, once I was completely dry, I explored the house. There was one kitchen, which lead into the living room. From there, it went into a hallway that had a door that lead to a basement, another for a bathroom, and one bedroom. It was a true bachelor pad. Going downstairs into the basement. I liked it down there. Nice carpet, a television, plus a couch. It would be the perfect place to stretch my wings and hide from everyone. I went back upstairs and grabbed my stuff, taking it downstairs. I made sure that I had multiple ways out before relaxing on the couch for the night. I would stay for a few days, and during those days, I would exercise my wings so I could fly when I'm ready. My wing growth pains had gone down by a significant amount, probably because they're starting to grow at a slower rate than before. So it might be a while before they're even close to flight ready. But I know by the time I get to NY I should be flying. But time isn't a problem here. I needed to rest up before tomorrow's training. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep on the couch in a complete stranger's basement.


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams and Disasters

I woke up pretty early, and the first thing I did was look around for food. I still had some food in my pack, okay, a lot of food, but I'd rather eat extra food than use up what I have in reserves. After all, this was the good stuff. The things that needed a microwave or a freezer. Or both! Like ice cream. Oh, sweet delicious ice cream! I don't care if fire comes from my hands, I will always love cold things better than hot things. After finishing my ice cream, I went outside into the backyard to exercise my wings. The 8 foot privacy fence and the fact that nobody lived nearby allowed me to actually stretch my wings.

Once i had taken off my jacket and unfurled them, I began small exercises. I started out with a basic stretching. Slowly flexing my wings as far back as I could without it hurting, then as far forward as I could. It looked a little bit like flapping. But not exactly. Once I finished stretching out, it was high time I took a try at actual flapping.

"Okay," I said while moving my wings, "In, up, out, and down." The simple, slow motion felt weird. I knew it would. My wings weren't used to being moved in any way other than stretching and folded. Speeding up a little, I felt my muscles really working hard, and it hurt. But as somebody I've told me; you must have pain to have improvement. I focused on each individual muscle. Each and every feather. The feeling is difficult to explain. It's almost as if someone else was moving my wings for me. I kept doing this exercise, slowly using stronger and faster beats. I felt my body feel lighter in a way. Less weighed down. I remained on the ground, but I know I was creating at least some lift.

I couldn't keep going though. It was just too hard. My wings were exhausted for the entire hour I had been exercising them. So, relaxing them around my body, I decided to go and try to make contact with my flock. I vaguely remembered seeing a computer in the bedroom. I checked, lo and behold, there was a laptop. I turned it on, and entered as a guest. Not so surprisingly, chat hadn't been downloaded. So, using the omnipresent wifi, I started to download it. Since we all know how slow internet explorer is, especially when downloading, so I decided to make some more food from my exercise. In the kitchen, I found some rice, some chicken, and some nice squash. In my mind, all I saw was stir fry. Making the food was easy, and I found that I had rather liked living in this house on my own. Putting the stir fry in a bowl, I went back into the bedroom to check on the download. It had somehow managed to finish, and was open. I logged in, and read up. I made another chat, and typed up my flock, hoping that they would reply.

SilverFawn: Hey guys. Miss me?

GreenTurtle: Yes. So much. How did you get on?

BlueLeopard: That's what I want to know.

SilverFawn: A random guy let me use his house. It's okay though. Saw it in a vision.

BlueLeopard: In that case, how are you?

GreenTurtle: What's it like with wings? How big are they? Can you fly yet?

PinkBunny: ^

SilverFawn: Well, it's pretty interesting. Saw the thing with the cops. But anyway, my wings are pretty big now. Almost full sized really. Which was way faster than I suspected. And no, I can't fly yet. Working on strengthening the muscles.

GreenTurtle: Thats awesome! I can't wait until I get mine!

SilverFawn: Just keep Shifting. And where is Griffon?

PinkBunny: I haven't talked to him in a while. Since the cops showed up. Do you think something has happened to him?

SilverFawn: I think he's okay. But how long has he been gone. A day? Three?

BlueLeopard: About two days.

SilverFawn: Yup. Then worry not. I'll be online same time tomorrow, but tired so good night.

[SilverFawn left the chat]

PinkBunny: This is pretty cool. I'm going to go meditate on it now. Layer guys!

[PinkBunny left the chat{

[BlueLeopard left the chat]

[GreenTurtle left the chat]

AN: Can my dear readers ever forgive me? Ive gotten so busy with school one stopped writing. hopefully, I can get into the swing of things and update more often than once a month!


	8. Chapter 8

Dreams and Disasters

I had slept in way too late. I knew that as soon as I woke up. But I there was nothing I could do. So, I got up, got dressed, put clothes in the washer, and made breakfast. While I was eating, I thought about what to do today. I could work on wings again, work on my power, or talk to the flock all day. It would probably be best to balance them. For the daylight hours, I could practice with my fire and weaponizing it. Then once the sun starts to set work on strengthening my wing muscles. Finally, I could go and chat with the flock before bed. I could only stay one more day, and I needed to make the most of it. Again, walking out to the backyard, I made sure to distance myself so I couldn't burn anything. Relaxing, I made the simple flame appear in my hand. Carefully, I fed it more energy until it grew longer and thinner. The flame was now a bright whiplike line of fire. I whipped it around, trying to get a feel for it. It wasn't all that bad. I rather liked using it. But I had to try everything to know which ones worked and which ones didn't. I let go of the whip. It was gone in a puff of white smoke. Talk about cool magic tricks.

*two hours later*

I had discovered that I had two favorite forms of fire weapons: the ball and the whip. That meant it was time to work on improving accuracy and power. I had methodically created and set up cardboard boxes to serve as targets. Carefully forming the fire whip, I found an eye level target. Drawing my arm back, I snapped the whip forwards in the direction of the target. I missed by about three feet. I was severely disappointed, though I should've expected as much. Raising my arm again, I paused to make sure I was aiming in the right direction, and snapped the whip again. This time, since I was actually aiming, I was only a hair off. The cardboard was set on fire, and I quickly put it out. I tried a few more times, with similar success. I was just barely off, but often close enough to light it on fire. It was infuriatingly close. No matter how many ways I flicked my wrist I couldn't do it. Then I remembered. I could control the fire itself. All I had to do was calm down and focus. Forming the whip again, I took some deep breaths and took aim. I snapped my wrist towards the target, while willing the fire to strike true. It did, and the target just about exploded. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen or done. Finding the next target, I did the same thing. After demolishing half the targets, I decided to switch to the fireballs. I opened my palm and a fire came to life. Wrapping both hands around the fire, it grew bigger and rounded into it's proper shape. Taking a few breaths, I pushed it towards the target. Me, remembering how terrible of a shot I was in school, hoped i didn't fail too badly. Of course, it flew two feet over the top of the target and set the fence on fire. Lovely. I had figured out that I could also put out fires, so it wasn't that big of a deal. I would've kept going, but already having such great success with the whip, I decided to leave it at that.

Taking down all of the targets, I cleared the area to prepare for working out my wings. I stretched then out, admiring their dark grey feathers that had developed quite nicely in my opinion. Remembering the flapping movements from yesterday, I started just as slowly. Inch by inch pulling my wings up, and just as slowly and carefully moving on them down. I felt the wind blow ever so slightly, ruffling my feathers. Almost instinctively, I raised my wings to the air, and felt how it might be like to fly. I continued to speed up my flapping, and the wind seemed to quicken as well. It didn't take long for the wind to be howling through the nearby trees and I was flapping as fast I as I could. To my luck and utter amazement, I began to rise off the ground. I began to shake in the wind, not really having any control over myself as I focused on flapping as I rose nearly two feet in the air. Suddenly, the wind stopped. And I dropped to the ground. Flying was utterly exhausting on such new muscles. Keeping my wings opened and relaxed, I went back inside. Too tired to talk to the flock, I just walked downstairs and passed out on the couch.

AN: I have so much stuff going on, but I promise after Marching Band is over I will work more often with the story!


End file.
